The CEO And The Dork
by Bommie
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, twenty three year old arrogant sex god of a CEO. Yukihara Mikan, eighteen year old college student majoring in history. Knowing each other at a foreign country was a coincidence, but accompanying each other for two weeks? Maybe not.


**Disclaimer:** Never owned it :/ But I would love to own Tsubasa ;D  
>*<strong> Mikan will be addressed with Izumi's last name; Yukihara<strong>

**The CEO And The Dork**

_Like an apple on a tree  
>Hiding out behind the leaves<br>I was difficult to reach  
>But you picked me<em>

_-You Picked Me (A Fine Frenzy)_

Yukihara Mikan's hazel eyes settled down on her suitcase. She scratched her head, eyeing her closet to see if she left anything else. She kneeled down and took on a cat-like position as she check underneath her bed. Her brows furrowed, as she felt a feeling that has a mixture of confusion and knowing. Mikan stretched out her hand to grab the brown shoe box that her eyes spotted.

She blow upon the dust bunnies on-top of it, and slowly, she opened it. Her eyes widened a bit, and a small smile formed on her pink, soft, lips. Inside the shoe box were old CD's. The brunette girl searched her mind how the CD's went underneath her bed, but she was glad she found it.

"Mikan, are you ready?" A voice asked from the doorway, "What are those?" Her father, Izumi, knelt down besides her, and picked one CD up. He chuckled. "Well, aren't you a smart one?" He said, ruffling Mikan's hair, "I've been looking for these CD's ever since we moved here."

"You said okaa-san loved the artist, right?" She asked, checking out the track listing. Izumi nodded at his dear. "Un." He cannot fail to notice the flash of sadness on her daughter's eyes at the mention of his wife. He smiled, saying, "Don't worry, Mikan, Yuka'll be back sooner. Just one more year, and the three of us will be together again." Mikan nodded, and smiled back at her father. "Now, finish packing. Or we'll be late."

Mikan watch as his father placed the box's lid on top, and went downstairs with it. She sighed as she closed her suitcase. She brushed her hand through her waist-length hair, and took a one last look through her room. 'It's not like we're moving out..' Mikan thought with a huff, 'It's just a little vacation in the country.'

She was even quite glad that she will now be leaving the bustling city called Tokyo, and will relax at a place called Norwich, Norfolk UK. Apparently, Mikan loves medieval stuff, and Norwich, Norfolk is the perfect place to go. According to her dad, that is.

Mikan checked her reflection one last time. Her waist-length hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall of brown hair. She was wearing a gray sweater with a white polo underneath. Her bottom-wear was of dark jeans that weren't skinny or tight; she hates those types of clothes. Her foot-wear was a full white Nike sneaker. From the looks of her, she is the type who 'wears what she sees from the first place' person.

Being a nineteen year old college student majoring in History, Mikan thought it would be a wonderful time to experience going to a foreign country. "Ready?" Izumi's head poked out of her door again. Mikan shoot his father a smile. "Yep." Izumi picked-up her suitcase, and father and daughter headed downstairs. Mikan locked the door after double-checking everything. Izumi was in-charge of carrying the luggage, and they both went to the elevator, saying their final goodbye to their pent house apartment.

Mikan pressed the elevator door, and the ride to downstairs was ruled over by silence. She waved goodbye when she saw the woman on the front desk; who returned her gesture with a smile. The cab they hired was waiting in-front of them.

The driver got out of his seat to help his two passengers to place the luggage's on the back of the car. Before getting inside, Izumi checked everything.. again. "Passports are with me, camera on my neck, cell phone on my pocket, money on my other pocket. Good. Now let's go."

It was just five minutes, and the driver couldn't take the silence any longer. "Vacation, hm?" He asked, meeting two pairs of hazel eyes from the rearview mirror. "Yes. On a foreign country." Izumi replied; not really saying where. Trying to be modest, maybe? "Ohh, really? To where?" He asked. His eyes were focus on the road, not seeing the interaction between Izumi and Mikan's eyes. Izumi rolled his eyes at her, telepathically telling his daughter to, 'Answer him. Not me'.

Mikan sighed to herself. "United Kingdom." They finally arrived at the airport, and the driver took the time to answer as they wait to get through the check points. "Oh, UK? You must be some rich pals!" Mikan resisted the urge to snort. "Ask him," Now, Izumi has no choice but to answer, "No, we're not that rich. I'm just a photographer."

After passing through the check points, the driver was about to ask about the mother, but he thought that he was now invading their privacy. The driver stopped just in-front of the airport's entrance gate. He got out, helping Izumi take the suitcase. He helped them from inside, and now that they were going to pick their tickets, he waved goodbye, wishing them good luck, and telling them that he will be picking them up in May; after their vacation is over.

Mikan waved back, giving him a smile. She and Izumi waited in line, and when it was finally their turn, Mikan rolled her eyes as Izumi smiled charmingly at the cashier woman; who fought the urge to giggle. But the blush on her cheeks were evident. 'Idiot playboy', Mikan thought.

"The plane will be leaving in an hour, sir." The cashier woman said, blushing again when Izumi's hand brushed through her own when she handed him the tickets. Izumi winked at her, "Thanks for the informing me." Mikan wasn't disgusted, she was just embarrassed. Who would've thought that a thirty-five year old dashing man has a eighteen year old daughter and a wife?

"Come on, Mikan." Izumi picked up their suitcases to put it on top of the machine-thingy where it carries your luggage. Father and daughter walked-off to find where they will sit for about half an hour and wait until they are allowed to board the plane.

They passed another checkpoint where they place their belongings, and the guards will see it on their monitor. Mikan had no hand-carry bag anyway, so what's the point? She doesn't have a cell phone or an iPod, but she has a CD player; and that was inside their luggage. So she passed through the check point easily.

She waited for Izumi, and when he was done, they began walking in silence. Mikan spotted a stand of howalon, and instinctively, like a child, she pulled on Izumi's coat. "Let's buy some of that." She pointed. Izumi looked-up to where his eighteen year old daughter was pointing at. He smiled, "Hmm. Sure."

Before Izumi can even hand Mikan a yen or two, she fished out her purse from her pocket. 'She's independent.' He thought with a proud smile as Mikan handed the man the money. "Come on." She said, returning Izumi back from earth. On her hands were two boxes of howalons. She handed the other one to Izumi and they both walked off to their seats. Just as lucky as they were, when they arrived, the guards were already letting the passengers to board the plane.

"Come on, hurry up, otou-san." Mikan said, just to stir things up a bit. But she was not in a hurry herself any way. Izumi rolled his eyes as they went outside of the air-conditioned airport to the grounds. "Mikan." Izumi said, his brows furrowed. "What?" She asked, throwing the empty howalon box casually on the trash can.

"I have this feeling I haven't brought enough money." He quickly opened his wallet, and inside of it were wads of cash. "I don't think this are enough." Izumi wailed again. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Otou-san, you can always go to the international banks and make another withdrawal or something." She explained. Her father was being a nervous, childish, freak.

She sighed as they both sat down on their, luckily, two-seater.. seat. Mikan is a bit on the shy side when it comes to strangers. Probably why she was a bit sour on the chatter-box taxi driver. "Otou-san, you're a photographer. And you're acting really nervous for a person who travels around a lot."

He smiled very fatherly now. "I'm just nervous that I'm now traveling with you. And we're going to Norwich. It's where I first met Yuka." His eyes looked away from her own, and went back to the plane's window. Mikan smiled. "This is a direct flight, right?" Mikan asked. Izumi nodded. "Un." "How do we get to Norwich if we're going to London?" She asked again. "We're taking a bus."

From the looks of it, he obviously wants to sleep. Mikan sighed, thinking of ways to entertain herself.. when she get's there to Norwich. 'I'll just take lots of pictures of the place. Not myself.' The intercom lady spoke, saying about fastening your seat belts. Mikan nudged Izumi, but he didn't even move. She nudged him again. Then, she realize he was sleeping. She sighed as she belt him up. She saw a stewardess giving her a pointed look on her waist. Mikan looked down. She rolled her eyes without looking at the lady.

Mikan buckled herself, then, she let out a deep breathe. 'For their first impression upon me, I hate stewardess'.' She decided. You know what they say, not all first impressions are good. Mikan glared lightly at Izumi, mad for he took the window seat.

She was mad at herself that she didn't have a small hand-carry bag to use so that she was able to just carry her CD player. She wished she had a cellphone, though she hates them. What was she going to do with it? Text her school-mates every second of the day, with either a 'hahaha' or a 'lol' in each and every sentence? She snorted at the mere thought. Yeah, right. She wouldn't be caught dead doing something so idiotic. She doesn't blame them. They might just be too hyper. Or a bit too happy for her liking.

"Mm.. Oreo's.." She heard Izumi mumble. Mikan smiled. 'Well, my life needs a good comedy. I can't be serious all the time.' She reminded herself. She caught herself in mid-thought when Izumi added, "Ya look gud on the skirt, Yuka babe.." Mikan froze. 'Damn, pervert!' She hissed in her mind.

Mikan spotted a newspaper, she pulled it out from it's location, rolled it, and used it to hit her so-called father on his head. Izumi scooted a bit. "No.. Not me.. Oreos, Yuka.." He mumbled again. Mikan somehow wished her father's camera could be a cam-corder. She'd love to video him right now.

She sighed again, unrolling the newspaper. On the front page was about how Japan's most eligible and handsome bachelor-.. Mikan wasn't able to finish what she was reading when a voice cut her off from her thoughts. "Excuse me, miss?" She looked up to see a stewardess, not the one glaring at her from earlier, thank goodness, holding a cart. "Oh, sure. Just wait a second."

Mikan pinched Izumi's shoulder, and he woke-up with a grumble. "You could just wake me up like I'm a normal person.." He muttered. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Do you want anything, otou-san?" The stewardess stopped. 'Otou-san?' She thought, examining the man again. 'No way.' "What do you have there?" Mikan asked her. The stewardess smiled politely, handing her their menu.

"Strawberry daifuku and sweet southern tea." She said, handing the menu to Izumi. "You might get an overdose of sweets, you know?" Mikan shook her head. "Hurry up, she's waiting." The stewardess handed Mikan her food, and she pulled down the small, mini, table from the seat in-front of her; placing down her sweets there. "Chocolate crinkles, peach mango crepe, strawberry waffles and.. oh, there it is. Butterbeer."

Mikan stopped from her chewing. She wasn't surprised that Izumi was much more addicted to sweets than her, but yet again, it wasn't that. "Butter, what?" Izumi rolled his eyes. "Just finish eating, Mikan." One by one, Izumi was handed his food. By the time he started eating, Mikan was finished and was just drinking her tea. "It really is sweet." She mumbled. Izumi shrugged. She crunched the cup and placed it on the magazine, net-drawer.

Mikan pulled out the newspaper again, the one she used to hit Izumi with. She read the headline news, and it said;

_Japan's most eligible and handsome bachelor, not to mention, the richest man in Japan, and the CEO of Hyuuga Corporation, had arrived safely at London, UK, last night! The entire nation had wished Hyuuga Natsume-san the best of luck to get the contract and improve our economy a hundred-times better! If the contract with the company Hyuuga-san is dealing with, then it's a sure-fire yes that the Hyuuga Corporation will YET AGAIN get another billion dollars flooding in! _

Underneath the text was a gray-scale picture of Hyuuga Natsume in a business tux. He was wearing sunglasses, so Mikan wasn't able to fully see his face. She studied his face again, and this time, she was able to make out that he was frowning. She raise her brow in interest, 'Hmm. You know what they say. The rich cannot always be happy.' She can also recall the name, Hyuuga Natsume, coming out from one of her friend's, Shouda Sumire's mouth. She was a so-called fan of him; because he was so, very, handsome, intelligent and rich.

'Well, what cannot be liked? He is practically every women's dream.' Mikan re-thought of what she thought, 'I don't know about my tastes. But what kind of person doesn't need financial security? This Hyuuga guy obviously has that.' She sighed and placed the newspaper back into the net-rack. Izumi also noticed the newspaper, so he decided to read it too; while munching on his peach mango crepe.

"Wow. This boy's parents must be proud of him." Izumi said, amazement lacing on his tone. Mikan snuck a look at it again, "Of course." She replied. "And it also said here he's only twenty three years old!" Mikan sighed. "Please. Do not speak if your mouth is full." Izumi snorted. "You're just like Yuka." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Well, I 'am glad." Then, father and daughter smiled at each other, laughing quietly to their selves.

"How are we able to go to Norwich if we're going to London?" Mikan asked, accepting the chocolate crinkle Izumi handed her. Izumi shrugged at her, plopping another chocolate crinkle on his mouth. "I'm still deliberating between a coach and a train." Mikan almost choked on her own saliva. "Coach? Have you finally cracked?" She questioned. Izumi grinned at her. "What? You like the idea, right?" Mikan blushed. "I say the bus. I want to get there quickly." Izumi resisted the urge to pinch his eighteen year old daughter's cheeks.

"Then we'll ride the coach, hm?" He nudged her on the shoulder, and Mikan glared lightly at him. "Shut up." Izumi smiled and opened his bag. "Do you want to know where we're staying at?" He asked, handing her a brochure. Mikan took it from him, and began reading it. "De Verne Dunston Hall?" She said out-loud. Izumi nodded. "Mm."

Mikan remembered to ask Izumi; "Otou-san, where did you get the money for us to stay at Norwich for two, whole, weeks?" She asked. Izumi sweat dropped. 'Nothing get's past this kid..' He scratched his cheek, pretending to be deep in thought. 'How did I get the money again? Oh, yes!' "My last photo shoot was of a famous Japanese Couple's wedding. They gave me a great bonus!" He explained with a thumbs-up. "Hmph. At least the money was not from Yuka okaa-san." Izumi sweat dropped. 'She's got me guilty..'

Mikan handed him back the brochure, and said, "Once we got there, what are you going to do?" Izumi shrugged; finishing the last gulp of butterbeer. "Work, of course. You just go around shopping, okay?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "I'll be book shopping." Izumi nodded. "Yeah, you do that. Just be sure you return back at the hotel before seven PM." Mikan nodded back. "Sure."

After a long, boring, sixteen hours, Mikan and Izumi's travel from Tokyo to London had finally, thankfully, ended. Mikan and Izumi went to get their luggage before sitting in the lobby. They watch as some of the other Japanese folks get welcomed by their English tourist guides. "You think we should've got one?" Mikan asked. Izumi shook his head. "Nonsense! Would you want someone telling you to go here, then, there, and have a planned schedule?"

Normally, Mikan would say yes. Planned schedules may be hectic, but at least they're _planned_. "I guess not." Izumi grinned. "See? Now let's get going! Since you decided to take the bus, the journey will be approximately one hour and fifty minutes long. And you said you want to arrive early, hm?" Mikan scowled at him. "Why didn't we just go there by plane?" Izumi snorted. "No. Too much waste of our time and money." As usual, Mikan let Izumi carry their luggage as they hailed a cab.

"London's Liverpool Street Station." Izumi said in english. The driver looked at the both father and daughter. "Not English, eh?" He asked, with a heavy English accent. Izumi nodded with a smile. "Yes." Then, Mikan turned to Izumi. "How are we going to pay him? Do you have money?" Izumi rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Of course, we have money." "Their money?" Mikan asked, making sure. Izumi sighed. "Yes, they're money."

"You guys Japanese?" The driver asked. Izumi nodded. The driver shrugged as they wait for the traffic to lessen. "Well, what are you tourist's from the airport's plans? You just arrived here in London, and you're already planning to go to the train station!" Izumi chuckled. "Our real destination is to Norwich." The driver grinned; like he was remembering pleasant memories. "Norwich! Why, it's my hometown, actually. Where are you Japanese folks staying at there?"

"At the De Vere Dunston Hall." Izumi motioned for Mikan to hold his wallet as he tie his shoe laces. "Hmm! Luxurious! What's your job, young man?" Izumi laughed at the 'young man' comment. "I'm a photographer." Then, the driver looked at Mikan. "And how about the lovely lady here? Your younger sister?" Izumi smirked. "No. She's my daughter." The driver's eyes widened a bit. "Daughter? Blimey! Well, just take what I said as a compliment." He winked at Izumi, and he just winked back with a lop-sided smile.

When they arrived, the driver helped them get their luggage's out. Mikan and Izumi waved at him and bid him goodbye. He wished them luck, and sooner then, Izumi and Mikan were inside the train to Norwich. "Thank God we were able to catch up. If not, then we'll be stuck here in the station waiting for about thirty minutes for the next train to arrive."

"How many beds?" Izumi stared at her oddly. "What?" Mikan sighed. Was her father really that slow? "How many beds does our hotel room has?" Izumi smiled innocently, and Mikan got the answer. "Mikan, I wanted to get the classic bedroom, because it really looks like those rooms at those movies you watch, but it's too small." Mikan glared lightly at him. "Don't explain yourself. You sleep at the couch, no complaints." Izumi frowned. "But I booked that room! With my money!" Mikan smiled sarcastically at him. "With Yuka okaa-san's money, you mean."

And he stayed quiet. 'Man, am I really older than her?' He asked himself. For about ten minutes, the silence over-ruled the both of them. Izumi decided to ask, "How did you know it was Yuka's money?" "From earlier. You were fidgeting." She replied nonchalantly. Izumi scratched his head as the silence returned. "I thought teenagers are supposed to be bubbly and hyper and loud." He remarked.

Mikan couldn't help the smile on her lips. "Otou-san, if you think I'am much-too quiet, then you should try having Hotaru as your daughter; even for just one day. Let's see if your definition for quiet will change." Izumi sweat dropped. "Sorry. But I'm happy you're my daughter." Mikan looked at the other side, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Sure." Izumi smiled and ruffled her hair.

Yet again, finally, the silence had ended. Mikan and Izumi got out of the train and out and about away from the train station. As usual, they hailed a cab. The driver helped them place their luggage on the back, and when they got in, he asked, "Where to, sir?" Izumi smiled politely before replying; "Dunston Hall." The driver smiled back and nodded. "Of course." Then, Izumi turned to Mikan.

"When we get there, I'll just leave you alone, okay? I'll start on my job." He reminded her. Mikan nodded. "I understand." "And be back before or exactly seven PM, got it?" Mikan was getting tired of being reminded like a child already. "Yes, otou-san. Stop reminding me like I'm five, okay? I'm eighteen already." Whether or not the driver would want to input his opinion, he just decided to keep his mouth shut. Izumi ruffled her hair. "I'm just worried." Mikan scooted away. "Yes, yes."

He smiled. 'She get's embarrass easily. Exactly just like Yuka.' The road to the hotel was silent, just like the train ride earlier. There was less traffic, so Izumi thanked the celestial beings up above that the ride was over. He payed the driver, and a man who was dressed like a butler approached them. "Izumi-san!" He greeted him. The butler-like man snapped his fingers, and sooner then, one of the hotel staff was carrying their luggage.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Narumi." Izumi greeted him by shaking his hands with him. They started a conversation and Mikan saw that the hotel staff placed the luggage down; seeing that either Izumi or Mikan or Narumi was walking inside. Mikan took the time to notice the place. It was a red-bricked hotel with lot's of pillar-like pointy things on the roof. She also took notice of the fountain in the middle; reminding herself that she should see how it looks like at night.

Mikan was cut off her musings when Izumi addressed her. "And here is my daughter, Yukihara Mikan." Mikan smiled politely at Narumi and shook his hand. Narumi smiled back at her. "You look exactly like Yuka-senpai." "You know her?" Mikan asked, suddenly interested. Narumi chuckled. "The whole world does!" This made Mikan feel proud that she was Yukihara Yuka, or more popularly known as Azumi Yuka to the world.

Narumi ruffled Mikan's hair, and Mikan somehow felt her was being ruffled so much this day. "She was my senior at school; and also my best friend." Narumi explained. Izumi decided to interrupt them, his hands itching to hold his camera. "Narumi, come on, let's hurry up." He mumbled. Narumi nodded. He snapped his hands again, and the hotel staff man carried their luggage; not placing it down even though they were riding on the elevator.

Narumi opened the door for them, and as the hotel staff placed their luggage there, Narumi handed him his tip. "Run along now." The staff nodded. "Yes sir." Narumi returned to them. "Well, enjoy your stay, bye, Izumi-san, Mikan-chan." Mikan waved at him, and Izumi just nodded at him. Izumi went inside the bathroom, and Mikan chuckled a bit at her father's antics.

She took the time to view their hotel room; which will be her house for the next two weeks. There was only one, four-poster bed; it has a floral, green bedding and a red and green veil attached at the top of the posters; which was mahogany. The room was painted in two half-colors; pink and maroon. There was a large, glass window on her left that has curtains that matches the veil on the bed.

It was carpeted in red with small details of dot-like gold sewn on it. There was also a vanity table just in-front of the window. In front of the bed was a loveseat and an armchair; colored in maroon and green. The table in-front was also made out of mahogany. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with flowers of different kinds but with the same color but different shades of pink.

There was also a telephone, satellite television, tea and coffee making facilities, an iron and ironing board, a hairdryer, and of course, let's not forget the bathroom. Mikan was yet again snapped out of her musings when Izumi tapped her on the shoulder. "Here's a little something for you. Buy something nice. Get a teddy bear or go book shopping or whatever else you want to get."

Izumi handed Mikan £300.00, and the girl wasn't that stupid. "This is too much." She muttered, "I'm not going to buy an entire shop, otou-san." Izumi rolled his eyes. "It's not." Mikan raised her brow. "How much is it in yen?" Izumis sighed. "Let's not just talk about money, okay? I gave you that because I wanted you to go have fun." "Fun doesn't always revolve around money." "Who told you that?" Mikan smiled. "You." Izumi scowled. "Just get something, okay?"

Mikan scowled back at him. "But where do I even go?" Well, Izumi haven't thought of that. "Elm hill.. or something like that. Like I said get a teddy bear, books, clothes." Mikan stood-up. "Alright, I will. I'll go after I unpack the clothes and change. And why teddy bear?" Izumi blushed. "I, um, you see.. It was where I met Yuka." Mikan smiled then. "Hm. I'll take a look."

Hyuuga Natsume was bored to death as one of his employees continued on babbling about how the Hyuuga Corporation could receive at least three million yen if the contract regarding of The Bear Shop, yes, a bear shop, from Elm Hill at that place called Norwich would agree on franchising itself at Japan. But of course, his _useless _employees couldn't get a single contract regarding a _bear shop _to agree.

'For goodness sake, it was just a bear shop!' He thought, rolling his eyes. His so-called employees were arguing if they should continue with the contract or not. Natsume rolled his eyes. 'Stupid! They are all stupid!' He thought. It was hard to irk THE Hyuuga Natsume, but useless employees can do it easily. After a few more shouting, Natsume couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed his palms on the table; glaring at each and everyone of them. He turned to the blonde boy besides him. "Ruka, fix this!" Nougi Ruka gulped. He was about to argue, but he noticed the anger on his best friend's eyes. 'He's really mad.' And for Hyuuga Natsume to walk-out from a meeting was really something that you don't get to see often.

When he got out of the guest house, he instantly spotted a cab. The driver instantly received a glare from Natsume, and he gulped. "W-where to?" Natsume went silent for a while; pondering if there is a place worth his time. "Elm Hill." There were two reasons why he was going there: 1.), To see the bear shop himself, and 2.), Because it was like the one in that gore movie Nightmare On Elm Street. 

When they arrived, Natsume paid the driver and got out. For a CEO of one of the largest company in the world, Hyuuga Natsume wasn't really expecting that out of boredom, he will go see the bear shop in person. Oh, how he detests his job. 'I take that back!' His mind quickly shouted. Walking around, he realized he doesn't even know where the damn bear shop was. And heck, Hyuuga Natsume wasn't one to ask for directions. Christopher Columbus didn't, and so was he. Well, that's what he thinks.

After walking around for almost ten minutes, he finally realized he just kept going back from the place where he arrived. Cursing silently, he just decided to go to the place he saw earlier when he was searching for the bear shop: the Briton's Arms Coffee Shop. Yeah, he needed some coffee. A black one, most definitely. 'I hate rhymes.' He thought.

After finding the coffee shop, Natsume was not surprised that it was full. He was only mad that the only empty seat was that of a pathetically-dressed girl with a gray sweater, a white polo, dark jeans and white nike sneakers. She was drinking some kind of sweet treat, and her long, brunette hair was let loose on her back. 'At least she is not as pathetically-looking as her clothes..' Natsume smirked at the thought. 'Let's just hope she's not a fan girl.'

Hyuuga Natsume wasn't conceited, he just knows he's handsome. After all, are all those magazines and newspapers gushing about how dashing he is a lie? Or does his stalkers were hired by his younger brother Youichi? Nope. He walked up to her, then, he coughed. "Can I please sit besides you?" He asked in english; his Japanese accent still present there.

The girl smiled politely at him, "Of course." And he wasn't deaf to not notice that she also was Japanese. "Are you Japanese?" He asked. Mikan nodded then. "Yeah, are you?" Natsume raised his brow. 'Well, duh. But she doesn't seem like a fan girl. Hm. Nice.' "Yes." Mikan took her hand-out. "It's nice to meet another Japanese here, my name is Yukihara Mikan." Natsume shook it. He wasn't planning on revealing his identity, but he hates lying, so he ended up with, "And I'm Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan raised a brow. "Oh? So you're that successful CEO at the newspaper?" A mischevious smile was playing on her lips, and Natsume couldn't help but to be curious. "Yeah. I was that guy." Mikan chuckled at his response. "Well, Hyuuga Nastume-san, I must say, I'am impressed that you are such a powerful man of your age." Natsume smirked. Stroking his ego was one of his biggest weaknesses. "Hmph."

A waitress came to Natsume, and she smiled at him flirtatiously. "What can I get you?" Natsume replied, saying, "Black coffee." Mikan took a gulp of her sweet drink before saying, "So what does Japan's most eligible bachelor doing here?" She asked.

Natsume shrugged. "It's nothing." The waitress returned, and he winked at Natsume. Natsume blatantly ignored her, which caused Mikan to grin in amusement. Most women irritate the boy to bits, but this Mikan person was quite nice to be with. She knows how to compliment and when to shut up. And the best part was; she doesn't bawl when he says nothing more than two words. After his observation about her.. charming personality, curiosity just got the best of him. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

Mikan smiled secretly to herself. 'So the newspaper was lying when I caught a glimpse of a word about how he's a walking ice cube with the temper of a demon.' She placed her empty cup of coffee down, and replied, "I'm on vacation." Oh, how Natsume loves these type of people! Mysterious and not like they are interviewing him! "Well, Hyuuga-san, I'am afraid I need to go now. I don't plan on spending the whole day drinking coffee, but you are free to come with me if you like."

And here comes Hyuuga Natsume's negative side of him again, "Hmph. I'd rather not." Mikan smiled. "Oh. Too bad. Well, suit yourself." When she got-up, she left the money on the table, and Natsume was pondering if what he did was right. 'I don't want to regret things later.' So what the crimson-eyed boy did was that he finished his coffee in one, straight, gulp; and left the money on the table.

He rushed out of the coffee shop to find Yukihara Mikan with her back settling on the wall. "See? I knew you were coming." She smiled again at him, and Natsume scowled. 'Now she's being over-confident.' After a few seconds of debating, he settled with the conclusion that he likes that trait. "Where are you going anyway?" Natsume asked, walking side by side with her. "Dormouse Bookshop." Natsume sighed to his-self. 'At least it's not a dress shop. Then, I'll have no choice but to leave if it was.'

They walked side by side in silence, and Natsume knew that if he was going to choose between listening to his worthless employees fighting about a contract concerning a bear shop or spending time with this pathetically-dressed girl who wasn't irritating but over-confident and can be hinted as sarcastic, then he'll choose the latter.

"How old are you?" Natsume asked. It was weird; for him to start the conversation. Mikan laughed. "A gentleman shouldn't be asking a woman about her age." Natsume glared at her. The girl knows how to irk him. "Well?" Mikan glanced at him, raising a brow at his question. "Well what?" Natsume rolled his eyes at her. "How old are you?" Mikan smiled. "Guess." Natsume glared harder at her. "Just say it!"

"So impatient." Mikan said with a grin. 'Annoying little brat!' He spun around on his heel. The girl was annoying him to no end! 'But all she did was smile.' The voice at the back of his head said. "Shut up!" He said quite loudly. Mikan stared at him in amusement. 'How.. cute.' "Eighteen, Mr. Hyuuga." Natsume's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" Mikan rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I said I'am eighteen." Natsume still had 'confuse' written across his face. "I heard you, but what did you just call me?"

This time, Mikan was confused too. "Mr. Hyuuga?" Natsume 'tsk-ed' at her. "Don't call me that! I sound.." Mikan laughed loudly. 'So that's what got him so riled up.' "Old?" She supplied the word for him. "Shut up! I thought you were going to that bookstore?" He hissed. Mikan gave him an innocent smile, and replied with sarcasm; "Oh, yes. But a certain CEO is standing right in-front of me making a hissy fit about my age." Natsume couldn't wait to get his hands on her. 'Wait, what!' His mind echoed. "Psh." He replied; not really knowing what to say. 'Get my hands on her.. Yes, punch her, yes, that, nothing else..'

He was a CEO for goodness-sake! And he doesn't even know why he was hanging-around with a girl who can make his temper flare up to the Northern Region. "Let's just go to that damned bookstore!" He shouted, taking her arm and dragging her. "It's not a damned bookstore, Natsume." She said, yawning in the process. "Don't call me Natsume. We're not close." He replied menacingly. 'That smile again..' By now, he could recognize that smile as a meaning of many things; she was being sarcastic, she was amuse, she was happy, or she has a witty comeback for him.

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga." "Natsume." Mikan grinned at the back of Natsume's head like an idiot. 'I win.' The moment they arrived at the bookstore, Natsume realized his hand now slipped down to her own hand. Mikan pulled it back herself. "Let's go now." She said in a monotone, Natsume nodded, following her inside. 'Great. I made a fool out of myself.' Natsume thought with a sigh, 'Now she'll think I'm interested at her.'

Unbeknownst to the handsome CEO, Yukihara Mikan was blushing like an idiot. 'Find. Book.' She repeated it like it was a mantra. Well, it really did became a mantra when Hyuuga Natsume stood behind her with his right hand on her left shoulder, and his left hand pointing to something. Mikan knew he said something, the bad thing was, she wasn't able to hear him. So, she nodded her head. "Yeah, I like it." Natsume was surprised by her response. 'Did she even heard what I said? Or is she really perverted?' Either she didn't heard him or not, it still made him smirk. 'Funny girl.'

"I want this." She mumbled to herself. It was a book about Greek Mythology. She turned it around, to see the price. She nodded and began to make her way to the cashier. As she walked, Mikan already had her eyes on the summary at the back. 'Interesting, very interesting.' Her mind repeated as she continued on reading said summary. Well, that is until she collided with a hard chest. She looked up to see the crimson eyes of Hyuuga Natsume; glaring down at her. "Watch out, Yukihara." He said coldly. Mikan, instead of glaring back, suddenly found her shoes interesting. "Sorry."

That snapped Natsume back to reality. 'Oh.' "No, it's fine." Mikan looked up, smiling. As she passed him, Natsume knew it was stupid, but his heart did a stupid, little, flutter. Who knew that that _girl _could smile like that? No, he didn't think so. 'Hmph. Maybe because I haven't seen women smile in ages.' And just like that, he settled down with that excuse. Natsume scanned his eyes around the young adult section lazily. YA was not his cup of tea. He'd rather settle down with a good book about 'how to make sure useless imbeciles like a CEO's employees actually do the job'. He smirked bitterly at the thought.

He was cut off from his musings when he saw Mikan pulling on the sleeves of his blazer. "What?" Mikan gestured to the book she was holding that was now safely inside the brown paper bag. "Come on." As Natsume opened and closed the door like the gentleman he is, his reflexes acted, as if in instinct, to turn around quickly and to encircle his arms around a waist of a tiny person. When he looked down, he realized it was Mikan the brat. And he was hugging her. And she was holding on to him like she was holding on him for dear life. Which was how it really seemed like.

When she let go, she dusted the dirt off her clothes; if there were some. "You clumsy idiot!" Natsume shouted at her. Mikan ignored him as she continued dusting her clothes off. Natsume rolled his eyes, 'Ungrateful little brat.' But if you actually kneel down and stare up at Yukihara Mikan's face, she was blushing red. "T-.." Natsume stopped walking off to god-knows-where. "What?" Mikan was still looking down at her shoes. "T-.."

Natsume sighed. "Honestly, Yukihara, do you need me to help you speak?" All amusement disappeared from him in an instant when she turned around and stared at his eyes straightly. "Thanks. Natsume." Before Natsume could even react, they heard a chatter of men. Apparently, they were ogling up on a poster plastered at the glass windows of one of the botiques. When the group of boys disappeared, Mikan and Natsume went near the poster. Natsume raised a brow. "Do you know her?" He asked, turning to look at Mikan.

She nodded her head, still staring at the poster. "Yes." Natsume shrugged, then, his cold attitude returned. "Well, Yukihara? What are we suppose to do now?" As Mikan looked up to look at Natsume, she replied, saying, "The Bear Shop." Natsume stopped. "What did you said?" "The Bear Shop, Natsume. Now let's go." Not knowing what she was doing, Mikan grabbed onto Natsume's hand. Then, she stopped dead on her tracks. Natsume flinched, pulling his hand back. "Right. Let's go." Mikan mumbled.

Natsume followed behind Mikan in silence, pondering what to do once he arrived at the bear shop that started all his problems. 'Maybe I could deal with the business myself when I get there.' He thought. Mikan stopped to push the door. Natsume sighed and took his hands out of his pockets to push the door for her. "You are so helpless." He told her. Mikan glared at him a bit, but didn't replied back.

Mikan smiled at the fluffy cuteness that the teddy bears had. Yes, she may seem tough, but a girl is a girl, right? Her eyes traveled around the room, until it settled down on Hyuuga Natsume. 'He's cute too.' Mikan's eyes widened as she realized of what she thought. 'Find. Bear.', was now her new mantra, considering she was inside the bear shop now and not the bookshop. Mikan just walked around the shop, making the woman behind the counter to look-up at her and smiled.

Mikan didn't had the chance to smile back when the woman's eyes strayed to Natsume; who was fiddling on a teddy bear wearing a business suit. "Do you like that one, sir?" She asked. Natsume shrugged. "Hn." In hopes to make her go away, he continued walking around. "I know you! You were that famous CEO from Japan!" She exclaimed. Natsume smirked at her, and the woman was ready to faint. The smirk was gone in an instant, and his eyes bore at Mikan's. "Have you picked anything?" He asked.

The brunette girl grinned at him. "Shouldn't you be saying, 'Hurry up', like any other tough guy when inside a shop like this?" Natsume simply shrugged. "I'm not really in a hurry," He glanced at his watch before saying, "It's just 2:30 in the evening anyway." Mikan shrugged to. "Okay. I'll take my time, hm?" Natsume rolled her eyes, and she just chuckled. 'Oh, goody. I hate it when girls giggle. Good thing she doesn't.'

But apparently, the woman from the counter does. She giggled then, saying, "Your accent is cute!" Natsume continued ignoring her, but the woman was not faze. She followed him around like she was going to be helping him pick a gift for his date, when he was simply walking around in boredom; waiting for Mikan to make her mind up.

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Such incompetence. I'm the customer here, not him!' She thought. From the bead, black, eye of the bear, she Natsume behind her. For reasons unknown he was smirking down at her. 'Smirking, now, aren't we?' Natsume said, "I guess we both detest incompetent people." He was pleased when he saw her blush from the way the sides of her cheeks from his sight were burning red.

"Are you a mind-reader?" She asked; seriousness draping from her voice. It took all his self-control to not laugh out loud. "Yukihara, you should try to keep your thoughts to yourself; not to say them at loud." 'Oh.' Was Mikan's immediate thought. "Hmph." Was the eighteen year old girl's intelligent reply. She repeated the mantra again; 'Find. Bear. Find. Bear.' She strolled off, just to be away from the dashing CEO even for just a mere inches.

Her brow raised up when she saw a cream-colored teddy bear wearing black pants, a white polo and black blazer with a mini plush camera draping around it's neck. 'Izumi otou-san?' Was her first thought. Mikan grinned to herself as she tiptoed to reach the bear from the very top shelf. Natsume, on the other hand, was being showered by compliments from the woman. "I'am not English, you see? I have a mixed ethnicity. But you, Mr. Hyuuga, among all the other men I saw in my life, you are the most handsome! Would you mind if I take a picture of you?"

Natsume saw from the corner of the shop that Mikan was struggling to reach the bear with camera. He sighed, unfolding his arms. 'Really, really, helpless.' He thought again. She reminded him of a baby bird, actually. "Asking for my help is not a crime." He said while reaching the bear with ease. Mikan even had to look up just to get the teddy bear from him. Heck, he was two heads taller than her. "But would you help me?" She whispered; looking down.

Apparently, Yukihara Mikan was not the type to depend on others. Izumi was always away; due to his job as a photographer. Yuka was a.. well, she hadn't been back to Japan for five years already, so even she wasn't there. Sometimes, she just find herself crying over quadratic functions or whatever else that she had to experience without the help of a parent, or even a sibling. "Yukihara?" Mikan blinked twice to see Natsume holding her right shoulder and snapping his fingers in-front of her face. "Oh. I'm fine." She replied meekly. Natsume raised his brow. He knew it wasn't his damn business, but her face had that.. sad expression, and he just can't ignore that.

"I wasn't asking." He replied coldly. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Of course." He felt guilty about what he said, he wanted to apologize, but he realized that she was now walking off to see the other bears. He scratched his head. It was the one of those two things he can't figure out: women and emotions.

Mikan then saw a bear wearing a samurai uniform. She almost giggled at that, but she held her tongue back. She glared at the shelf menacingly, not at the bears, hoping that it would crumble at her feet. The bear that she wanted was yet again on the top shelf. "Curse you, shelf." She added the word 'shelf', because she didn't want to direct at the bears. It was one of her weaknesses. Cute stuff.

Natsume walked off, ignoring the fact that the cashier woman was now cam-cording his every move. He grunted and rolled his eyes as he saw his companion try her best to reach the other bear she wanted from the top shelf of the.. shelves. "How many times, Yukihara? You can ask for my help." Hesitantly, she pointed at the bear wearing a samurai costume like a child. "That one." Yet again, Natsume was able to get it without problem. "Why?" He raised his brow. "Why, what?" 

Mikan looked-up to stare into the pools of crimson eyes that could drown you if you don't hold on. "Why do you insist on helping me?" 'That was an unexpected question.' Natsume thought. Mikan were hugging the bears tightly on her chest, and biting her lip; like she was a child who said something wrong to someone older. Well, technically, Natsume was older than her by five years. Natsume sighed the sigh that says, "Must you ask about everything?"

If she was either that cashier girl, or the damn freak named Andou Tsubasa, or maybe even Ruka, he would have punched her by now. 'Too many damn questions!' He screamed in his mind. But no! The great Hyuuga Natsume, the walking, talking, iceberg, was being patient with a girl, a girl!, five years younger than him. "Because right now, you are accompanying me, and if you look like an idiot, then I will look like one too." It was the best way he could explain it to her. It was true anyway; he would hate her so darn hard if his reputation will be ruined because she wasn't able to reach a teddy bear and had the entire shelf fall upon her.

Mikan nodded. "Okay." She replied. Silence took over again. No one was speaking, and the only thing that you can hear was the tap of their shoes against the wooden floor and the occasional gush of the cashier woman whenever she was able to take a picture of Natsume. When Mikan stopped in-front of another shelf, Natsume stood behind her with his hands on his pockets. And though the cashier woman somehow hated Mikan for she _seemed _close to Natsume, she couldn't help but picture them; even though it was sideways.

'They look cute together.' The cashier woman huffed. Natsume, being behind her and all that, whilst Mikan was holding on to the teddy bears. Then, the woman's expression softened, and she thought again without malice, 'They look cute together.'

Back to Mikan and Natsume, Mikan, again, said her thoughts out loud. "Aren't you a bit creeped-out she is recording and picturing your every move?" She may not be able to see Natsume, but she could tell that he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I' am used to it." Mikan sighed, scanning the bears again. Her eyes landed on two bears kissing each other, and she blushed. Though she was eighteen already, she still haven't got her very first kiss. Mikan continued staring at it for a while.

The female bear was wearing a yellow, sunny, dress, while the male one was wearing jeans and a white polo with a large green stripe on the chest. Natsume followed the girl's gaze, and he almost smiled. Almost. From the look on her eyes, Natsume can already tell she was off into dreamland. Oh, and let's not forget the blush on her cheeks. 'She's still innocent.'

Hey, it wasn't his fault that at his age, he was not a virgin any longer. As usual, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and reach out for the two bears. "Here, Yukihara. Stop swooning now." He said. Mikan just smiled as Natsume handed her the two bears. "I wasn't swooning." Natsume smirked, taunting her. "Oh, really?" Mikan turned around to go to the counter while saying, "Yes. Really." Natsume just looked around the room, waiting for her to tell him that she was ready to go.

After the cashier woman started placing each bear on a box, Mikan turned around to face Natsume. "Aren't you getting anything?" She asked him. Natsume ignored her, and Mikan rolled her eyes. "And what am I suppose to do with it?" He countered back with another question. Mikan placed her pointing finger underneath her chin. "I don't know. Give it to someone special?" Natsume stopped. "Hn." Mikan shook her head. 'Oh, well.'

Mikan watched as Natsume just stare boredly out into space, and without it giving it much thought, she started walking slowly to the spot where she saw Natsume staring at a teddy bear. She grabbed it quickly and handed it to the cashier woman. "Wrap this one first please." She said in english. The cashier woman nodded, and with Mikan turned around again to see if Natsume was looking, the cashier woman smiled. 'Ah, young love.'

When the cashier woman finished, she handed the paperbag with Mikan's book and two more paper bags that had the teddy bears. "Thanks." She said with a smile. The woman smiled back. "Come back soon." Natsume turned around and headed to the door when he heard the exchange of words. He opened the door and asked her, "What now?" He glanced at his watch, which said, three o' clock in the evening. They have been there for thirty minutes!

"I need to go home now." Mikan said. She regretted the words, if she was to be truthfully honest. Natsume glared at her. "Nonsense. I'll treat you to dinner." Mikan stared at him in confusement. "But I-.." "Will be staying here and will be eating dinner with Hyuuga Natsume." He finished for her. Well, you get the picture. Mikan stood her ground. "I think I want to go home now." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't. You're staying here with me and we're going to eat lunch together." And his word was law. Mikan sighed in defeat, but still decided to give it one last try. "Can't I go home now? Please?" The CEO looked at his righ to avoid the puppy dog eyes. "No." Mikan hang her head low for a second. "Fine. But we need to hurry up, okay?"

'I don't want to.' His mind protested. As he and Mikan walked to the.. cab stop, his fist suddenly clenched. No way was Hyuuga Natsume taking the cab again! "I'll call for my car." He grunted. Mikan's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Huh?" Natsume ignored her and began talking at the phone. "Yes. My car. No. Elm Hill. Hurry up or I'll fire you." He barked. Mikan sweat dropped. 'He sure is bossy..'

"My driver will be here in at least ten minutes." He informed her, walking to the bench. Mikan followed suit, and sat a bit far from him. "Or you'll fire him?" Natsume smirked at her statement. "You seem to be catching on that my word is law." Mikan laughed, and Natsume couldn't help but smiling as her voice filled the entire place.

Mikan noticed the smile, and she too, smiled. "You look a lot more handsome when you smile." Realizing what she said, her eyes turned round like saucers. Natsume smirked smugly. "So you think I'm _much more _handsome? Oh, so you think I'm handsome, then. Nothing new." He said. Mikan glared at him. 'Cheeky bastard.'

After more minutes of silence, Natsume's so-called limousine for a car arrived. The driver got out to open the car door for them. He was shocked out of his wits when he saw his Master with another human being while not looking like they were ready to murder his Master. Let alone be a girl. After this rendezvous, he will definitely inform Master Ruka about Master Natsume's date. Mikan went in first, followed by Natsume.

"Where too, Master Hyuuga?" The driver's eyes staring straight at the road. Natsume replied quickly without much thought, "Bella Fiore Restaurant." The driver nodded, and sooner then, the limousine was speeding off to said restaurant. The two of them sat in silence, both looking from the outside of the car's tinted windows.

Finally, they have arrived at the restaurant. Mikan waited for Natsume as he gave his driver more instructions. "Pick us up at exactly four o' clock, you got that?" The driver nodded. When he turned around to face Mikan, she was raising his brow to him. "What?" He asked with a glare. Mikan sighed and rearranged her expression again. "Why are you so rude to people?" Natsume snorted in reply. The girl simply rolled her eyes. When they entered, the woman handling all the people smiled knowingly at him.

"Mr. Hyuuga." She adressed with a small bow of her head. Natsume nodded at her. She hurriedly led them to a table where there was something behind the table that resembled a waterfall. Natsume pulled Mikan's chair for him, and muttered a "Thanks" at him. When they were sitted, the woman handed them some menu's before she went back to her post. "She has a thing for you." Mikan said, her left cheek resting on her left palm as she began flipping at the pages of the menu.

Natsume looked-up from his menu to meet Mikan's hazel eyes with a smirk dancing on his lips. "Nothing new." Mikan looked down at her menu, with, yet again, a new mantra. 'Find. Food.' Natsume stared at her as he took notice of her long eyelashes that framed her hazel eyes. Her lips were parted, and they were of a pale pink. He cannot comprehend why, but he likes how her skin wasn't as clear as a model.

There was a small, barely unnoticeable pimple mark at the right side of her nose, but besides that, she was acne-free. Her hair was pretty, and as weird as it may be, he has a hair fetish. He loves it when a girl has long hair. He was cut off his musings when a waiter arrived at their side, asking for their order. "Filletto Di Manzo Alla Griglia, Mozzarella Capresse and Mozzarella en Carocca." Natsume turned to Mikan, and she said, "Salmon Dijon."

The waiter wrote it all, then asked again, "Wine, sir?" "Merryvale Profile." Natsume replied. After the waiter was gone and took their menu's, Mikan asked, "Why did you order so many?" She asked. "One was our salad, another one was the appetizer, and of course, the other one was for my lunch." "I don't drink wine." Mikan said, changing the topic. Natsume raised a brow, "Oh?" "Yes." Natsume shrugged. "Don't worry about that. There is a drink here called mineral water." Mikan scowled at him, and he just smiled at her sarcastically.

"Shall I consider this as a date?" Mikan asked, staring at him at the eyes. "I don't care. As long as I don't get back with at the guest house with my useless employees babbling on me, I'll be more than glad to accompany you." Mikan chuckled. "Aren't you the one whose suppose to be accompanying me?" Natsume scowled at her. "Not a chance." He argued. Mikan chuckled again. "So, Natsume, why not tell me a thing or two about you?"

"You first." He said. Mikan shrugged as she leaned her back on the chair. "Like I said earlier, I'am eighteen years old. I major in History. And in case you haven't notice, I'am also a girl." Natsume couldn't believe he was eating dinner with a girl as sarcastic as him. "Never mind." Mikan smiled at him, and he just smiled back. Oh, the sarcasm from these two.

Two waiters arrived to place their food at the table the appetizer and the salad was placed at the middle of the table whilst their lunch were place in-front of them. The other waiter placed a wine glass and poured the wine. "Just water for her." Natsume interrupted the waiter as he was about to pour wine into Mikan's own wine glass. He nodded, and the two waiters scrambled off. The other one returned with Mikan's water in just a matter of seconds.

Natsume was about to go 'chomp, chomp' on his food when Mikan said, "Itadakimasu." He sighed, placed his fork down, and said, "Itadakimasu." When he caught Mikan's eyes, she smiled. "Got you guilty, Mr. Hyuuga?" Natsume grunted. "Natsume." Mikan shrugged as she too began eating again. "I like Mr. Hyuuga." Natsume rolled his eyes. "You were calling me Natsume the entire time. Don't tell me you'll just change that?" Mikan swallowed before replying; "Hm. Good point, Natsume."

Oh, how irritated he was. "Just shut up." He said. She did shut up. Mikan was able to eat quickly, and so was Natsume. Mikan extended her arm to get a taste of the appetizer, and so did Natsume. Their forks touched, and Natsume made a face. "Damn." He muttered. Mikan rolled her eyes. "You are such a girl." Natsume glared at her. "What did you just said?" "You are such a girl."

His glare hardened, and he picked up the fork that bumped into Mikan's fork again, and began eating again. Mikan smirked. "That's more like it, Natsume." She began eating again, taking some pauses to get a drink of the water beside her.

After they finished eating, the waiter left the bill on the table. Natsume opened his wallet and placed it on the table. "Let me pay for my share." Mikan said, taking out some money. "No, it's my treat." Natsume mumbled as he stood-up. Mikan sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Hyuuga, as far as I can remember, this is not a date. So I most definitely insist on paying for my share." Natsume glared at her. "Fine." Mikan smiled happily as Natsume took some of his money and let Mikan pay for her share.

"Now, can I go home?" Mikan asked. Natsume shook his head; just to irk her. "No, I don't think so." And the result really was amusing for him. She glared at him and her fists clenched; like she was holding them back from either slapping him or maybe, even punching. "You said I can go home after the dinner!" She countered. Natsume shrugged. "Hn." Her glare hardened, and before Mikan could even think, she blurted, "I'll just see you tomorrow at the café the same time, okay!"

'Well, I wasn't expecting that.' He smirked at her, and Mikan covered her mouth. 'Stupid!' She scolded herself. "Sure, Yukihara. That's fine by me. Now, care for a ride?" Mikan was debating wether she should say yes or no. When the limousine arrived, Natsume opened the door before the driver can even get out; and pushing Mikan inside. "I take that as a yes."

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked. Natsume turned to Mikan, who grumbled before saying, "Dunston Hall." The driver nodded, and off they went there. "I wasn't serious about what I said." Mikan announced. Natsume snorted. "Sure, sure." Mikan turned away from the window's not-so-entertaining scenery and said, "I will not see you tomorrow." Mikan shot back. 'You want to.' Her mind argued. Natsume still had his indifferent poker face. "You will, I'm pretty sure of that."

"Over-confident bastard." She blurted out. Natsume almost laughed. Almost. "Confidence is a wonderful trait, don't you think?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "You are vain." Natsume was smirking; ticking Mikan much more. "Sure." "And conceited." Mikan added. "Sure." Natsume drawled on. "And stoic." "Sure." And the both of them continued on their pointless arguments.

"We're here, miss." And it was the best thing Mikan heard all day long. She got out of the car, some people staring at her and her fancy ride. To her dismay, Natsume also got out of the car. "What now?" She asked with a menacing glare. "Be there, okay?" He said; almost looking like he was sincere. Mikan looked down and nodded. "Okay." He smirked in triumph. The boy didn't adore his _looks _that much since because of it, he has stalkers and fan girls. But when he can use it to manipulate people, then he is glad he actually looks dashing. Yet, Hyuuga Natsume is not a conceited and/or vain person.

Natsume was about to get inside the car when Mikan's warm hands encircled around his arm. He turned around and raised his brow. "Hm?" The least he was expecting was that she was handing him one of the boxes that contained a teddy bear. "I thought that this would be the last time I'd see you, so I bought you a souvenir. But I guess I'll still be seeing you tomorrow, right?" Natsume was quiet, and Mikan almost felt afraid.

But all of it disappeared when he smirked devilishly at her. "Hmph. Nice moves, Yukihara." As the car sped off, Mikan was left there on the spot; blushing and fuming with rage at the same time. 'Smirking jerk!' And she stomped off up as she went inside the elevator; wishing for nothing but to punch Natsume.. or something like that. When she got out of it and into her and Izumi's hotel room, she quickly snatched the bathrobe from the closet and a towel. She was glad she unpacked before leaving. She really needed a bath. A really, really, long one.

Mikan undressed and slipped on the bath robe first, finally taking notice of the wide bathroom. She was thankful enough it has a bath tub so that she won't have to sit at the shower floor; just like how she does back at her house. She filled it with cold water and added some of the scent-filled oils that was on the racks just besides the towels that the hotel offered. She took the bath robe and stifled a scream when she dipped her feet on the tub. She sighed in contentment as her skin got use to the water's temperature. She began pondering at the day's events, and to Natsume's last words at her; _"Hmph. Nice moves, Yukihara." _Mikan somehow stopped. 'Huh, what? Repeat?'

"_Hmph. Nice moves, Yukihara." _'Nice moves! He thinks I'm.. I'm..' No, she can't bear to think of it. The situation is too much embarrassing already. No, she won't think about it. But her mind was echoing the words over and over again, 'He thinks I have a crush on him.' She slammed her fist down at the water, causing it to splash over her face. She wiped it quickly and sinked down at the water. 'Cheeky bastard.'

Natsume got inside the guest house with a much more, improved mood. Ruka was the first one to spot him. "Natsume! Finally!" Oh, that tone. Natsume sighed inwardly. 'Nothing can just be right if I don't do it myself.' He didn't even need to ask to know about it. But Ruka still told him. "The Bear Shop won't sign the contract if it isn't you yourself, Natsume!" His so-called best friend complained. Natsume went over to the living room of the guest house and plopped down. Ruka did the same, still waiting for Natsume's say in the case.

"Alright, I will meet the person." He said, waving his hand in the process. Ruka sighed in relief. "Yes!" Natsume had the bear inside the box given to him by Mikan at his left, whilst Ruka was sitting on his right, so it was hidden from the blonde's sight. "Where will I meet this person?"

"Well, they said that you and the contractee should meet at a certain restaurant at five in the afternoon. I've got all the details on my PDA." Natsume glanced at Ruka; he knew there was something more about the dinner. The blonde was pondering whether he should tell Natsume or not. "Um, also, Natsume, not to be rude or anything, but I suggest you bring a companion with you. Preferably someone who likes bears, as stupid as it may sound."

'Yukihara.' Was the first thought on Natsume's mind as soon as he heard what Ruka said. "But, if you don't want to, you can just-.." Natsume made him shut up by saying, "No. I'm bringing someone with me." Ruka looked confuse. "What?" Natsume sighed. His best friend certainly needs a hearing aide. "I' am bringing someone with me. She loves bears. I'm going now to my bedroom." Ruka's jaw dropped, and he stood-up too, grabbing Natsume's shoulders.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I think you've got the wrong guest house. Now, where is Natsume?" Natsume rolled his eyes at Ruka. "Stop kidding yourself. Go annoy someone else." Ruka also couldn't help but noticing the teddy bear box on his hands. "I'm calling the police! Who are you!" Natsume sighed in exasperation. "Stupid Ruka.."

When he entered his room, the first thing Natsume did was to untie his tie, take off his blazer coat and to unbutton the buttons of his white polo. It was obvious he didn't pretty much care that the temperature of the room, due to the air conditioner, was that it was eighteen degrees low. And yes, he just left his tie and coat there at the floor. He sat down on his bed and pulled the pale pink string from the teddy bear box.

Upon opening it, the corners of his lips tug-up a bit. He took it out to see the pure-white teddy bear he was fiddling with earlier; the one wearing the business suit which looks exactly like his. There was also a small note inside. 'Don't forget me, Mr. Hyuuga.' It made his eyebrow twitch but it also amused him that she thought of giving him a memorabilia; inferring that they won't meet again. Oh, but they will. Wether they like it or not.

Back to Mikan, she was wearing pink pajama bottoms that has different snacks colored in gray, such as hamburger, popcorn and ice cream. Her top was brown with pink linings and with the same snacks and with a slogan saying; 'A little of what you fancy'. Her brown hair was tied into a bun; like the hairstyle an old lady wears. Her bangs were also pinned, so that nothing was getting in the way of her face as she watch a television show called 'The Fairly Odd Parents.'

The door opened, and Mikan made a quick glance before returning her eyes to the television again. "Hey." Izumi greeted. The fact his eighteen year old daughter was ignoring him because of a cartoon was annoying him a bit. "Eyes glued at the TV? That's new." He commented, taking off his shoes. Mikan grunted before saying, "Arrange your shoes. And put your clothes at the laundry basket; not at the floor, or the counter."

'Oh, she's back to normal.' Sometimes, it's hard to know on who was older between the both of them. "Well, he was your day?" He asked casually; plopping down at the bed and copying Mikan's position. Mikan shrugged. "Nothing special." "Yeah, right." Izumi replied with the same indifferent tone. "I met a guy." Izumi raised his brow at that. "Really?" Mikan nodded, biting her lip so that she won't laugh as the kid called Timmy Turner had his buck-teeth removed. "Really."

"Who is he?" He asked. 'Good thing she is already eighteen that she started talking to boys.' Mikan scratched her head. "That's hard to explain." She replied back. For the 'who is he' question meant; is he nice, is he handsome, rich? Izumi stood-up from the bed. "Oh, okay. But anyway, would you like to get some dinner?" Mikan took the time to look at him when the dreadful commercial break came.

"I'm too tired to go downstairs." Izumi shrugged. "There is something called delivery." He said with a grin, already dialing it. "Yeah, a margarita and a four seasons pizza. Family size. Dunston Hall." Sometimes, Mikan's just weirded out why Izumi orders family-sized pizza's for the both of them. It was not like she had been an anorexic. "Tomorrow, I'll be out again. Want to tag along?" He asked. Mikan shook her head with a sigh. "Sadly, no. I have an appointment with the man I met."

It made Izumi's eyebrows go up. "Heh. You are finally becoming a woman." Mikan hit the back of his knee with her toes. They kept quiet; watching cartoons silently. The atmosphere was interrupted by the doorbell from their door. "There is a doorbell?" Mikan asked as Izumi got-up to get the pizza. Izumi chuckled. He paid the delivery boy and gave him a tip. When he went away, he opened the mini fridge at the corner of the room to get two bottles of peach iced tea. Mikan was handed one bottle, and when she popped it open, she said, "You know, you need to pay for these, right?" Izumi handed her the box containing Pizza Margarita.

"Shut up and eat." He said with a funny, serious tone. Mikan grinned. "More than willing." She felt sad for the cleaners as she watch a mushroom slide down from the pizza slice Izumi was eating. "You are sleeping at the couch, remember?" Mikan reminded him. Izumi grunted. "No, I forgot."

A/N: OhMiGosh. Did I just typed fourteen pages for Chapter 1 of my newest story? O.O I was inspired (let's not forget that damn plot bunny) when I heard the song You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy, and it was suppose to be title of this story, but I asked my sister about it, and she declined, saying that 'The CEO And The Dork' was a lot catchy. Though I don't think Mikan is a dork -_-' I apologize thoroughly for any mistakes I made, and some of the French words I used -_-', the OOC-ness of the characters and if there are wrong information about Norwich or the UK, please inform me,; and if you want me to continue, just review :D Reviews are love :3


End file.
